A History of Disruption
by eflynd
Summary: Leigh Webster did not expect to be reborn with a lifetime of memories intact. Especially to a fictional magical world. A Self-insert/OC-insert story. There will be slash.


_AN: So here is another story that will most likely remain unfinished. If you like it, I'm very glad. But don't get your hopes up. _

* * *

**Not a Mistake - Chapter 1**

It was a quiet Sunday morning in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Yesterdays Yule celebrations party had been the biggest social gathering of the year. All of the quests, save for one, had cleared the form estate and the residents had retired to sleep. Only houselves of the House Black were left cleaning up the aftermath of the party.

In a certain upstairs guest room, the first rays of the morning sun cast narrow beams of light through mostly closed of curtains.

Angela Webster listened carefully at the breathing of the person next to her. She listened as it even out and deepened as her partner of the night fell asleep.

Arcturus Black was a comely looking man, even if his personality left much to be desired. If it would not suit her goals so well Angela would not have found herself in this particular situation.

Not for the first time, Angela thought that had she not been a muggleborn she would have surely been a Slytherin in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Alas, no muggleborn had ever been known to end up in that house, and she herself had been a Ravenclaw at school.

Still, with sharp wit and cunning, she had managed to come far in her life.

At 25 years Angela Webster, a no-name muggleborn witch, was a well-known figure in wizarding Britain. She was a reporter at the weekly witch magazine and had many friends at high places.

Being a fashion journalist she dealt with the wizarding high-class often and had managed to form a fairly pleasant relationship with many of the pureblood ladies.

She had always been quiet about her muggle parents even at school. It had led to many making their own conclusions and believing she was an orphaned half-blood. Her relationship with her parents was quite nonexistent anyway so she saw no problem with that. It only suited her well in this bigoted society.

Recently though lady Meredith Parkinson had been asking questions about her past and there had been some nasty whispers about her. Some of the ladies were saying that she was a magic-stealing mudblood.

This did not bear well to her career or social life at all. Something had to be done.

Which led to her current situation.

Allowing herself a smug a little smile Angela rose from the bed, her dark brown curls coming loose from their updo and falling down her back. Last night had been a success.

Regardless of her unfortunate blood-status, Angela had been gifted with good looks. While Arcturus Black's wife Melania Macmillan was a very classically beautiful young woman, with mild manners, pale skin and gracefully shy smiles, Angela's beauty was quite different. She had a full and womanly figure, quite different from the slim pureblood preference, and a lovely face with full lips, big eyes, and a delicate nose.

At 25 she was well into a marrying age and people were starting to question her single status a bit too often for her liking. After all, she had never intended to marry and for multiple reasons.

Angela Webster had always been a particularly independent individual. The idea of sharing her space and private life with another did not sit well with her. While marriage in the 1920s was more of a mutually beneficial contract often times that a romantic relationship, she found there were few to none people she trusted to be that close to her. Also, marrying would unavoidably make her potential partner question her blood-status.

To her the only good thing about marriage was children. She had always wanted to be a mother. Even if she never quite found in herself to be able to love someone romantically she very much wanted to have a child of her own.

And so, if she was to wave her wand with no intent behind the spell while casting a sex protection spell… Well. No one would need to know that it wasn't an accident. These things happened from time to time.

And if she was to have the baby of the current head of house Black it would be scandalous. So scandalous if fact, that Lord Black would surely do everything in his power to help her ensure the whispers of her blood-status stopped.

After all, having a bastard with a half-blood was bad enough, but having one with a mudblood…. That would be a disaster for the reputation of House Black.

With a sway to her hips, Angela walked across the bedroom to where her clothes lay and started dressing. She was equally excited and nervous as she put her clothes on and made her way to the door.

Glancing back at the man laying on the bed she thought of the morals of her actions but couldn't bring herself to regret anything. After all, Lord Black had been quite eager to cheat on his wife.


End file.
